inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Inheritance Suspected Outcomes
Eragon's Fate It's believed that Eragon will defeat Galbatorix. (Angela said Eragon would have infinity or long life, which possibly means Eragon will not die, although she also said that her prediction was not certain, although Solebum's was). Eragon will possibly visit the Urgals to ask for help with the fight against Galbatorix. He was invited there by Nar Garzhvog. One other theory is Eragon will bring someone back (one or more Eldunari) from the Vault of Souls, or open the Vault of Souls, only to become strong and wise. If he does bring someone back from the Vault of Souls, it could be Brom, Eragon I, Oromis, Hrothgar, or even Vrael. Eragon might kill Murtagh and/or Thorn. While they are enslaved by Galbatorix, there will always be conflict between these Riders. Eragon could possibly live forever (or for a very long time), as Angela foretold. Eragon could encounter Brom's sword Undbitr in Book 4, possibly when he confronts Galbatorix. Eragon may use Glaedr's Eldunari to help him fight Galbatorix. He may also turn to Glaedr for advice. Eragon could inherit Oromis's blade (if found by the Elves) to take all of the stored energy from its gem. Eragon may be punished somehow by Gilderien the Wise or the other elves for the episode with the Menoa Tree. Eragon could also go to Doru Areaba, the Rider's capital on the island of Vroengard, where he could possibly confront Galbatorix. Eragon could go to Du Fells Nangoroth with Saphira (as one of his unfulfilled promises). We have yet to see what will happen there. Eragon could discover his true name and use it to defeat Murtagh or Galbatorix. If Eragon kills Galbatorix, he and Arya might become romantically involved. Oromis stated that Arya is proud of Eragon. Also, in the Eragon chapter, "The Witch and the Werecat", it states that Eragon will love one of noble birth (plausibly Arya). In Eldest, when they go on a walk to learn of the Menoa Tree, Blagden (the enchanted white raven) shouts "Wyrda" or fate. In Eldest, Eragon found only a couple of relationships between elves and humans (one also being a Rider), and that they didn't end well. Elves do not believe in marriage. Also, that even if Arya reciprocated Eragon's desires, she would not act on them because of her duties to her people and the Varden. Oromis said she was afraid he would get distracted from his lessons, so if there is no more need for such, perhaps Arya will reveal her true feelings. Also, Eragon is part elf and part human, and Arya is an elf, but Oromis said in the Eldest is said that she has spent so much time with humans as an ambassador and that she is more human than most elves. Eragon may leave Alagaësia forever. Oromis states that Angela's fortunes rarely come true. Eragon may, along with Arya, Nasuada, and Orrin, rename Alagaesia, thus he leaves Alagaesia forever. Eragon may use Aren (the ring inherited from Brom) to defeat Murtagh or Galbatorix. Eragon might find Undbitr and fight Galbitorix, Brisingr in one hand, Undbitr in the other. Remember from the Books The 'other' Eldunari were either hoarded up in Galbatorix castle (all of them), or so well hidden that their existence was kept even from magic users who sought them (i.e. Brom, and the other elves). He may find some in the Vault of Souls. Roran's Fate *Roran might become the King of Alagaesia because of his ancestry. He came from Carvahall, and that line of humans were the sovereigns of Alagaesia, as told to Eragon by Oromis. There was evidence to suggest that he had the royal blood of King Palancar (he healed quickly from his bite wound from the Raz'ac). *Roran most likely will advance in the ranks of the Varden. *Roran might defeat or kill Murtagh. *Roran might be the next Dragon Rider. *If Nasuada becomes the next Dragon Rider, Roran may become leader of the Varden. *A new hammer/weapon might be forged by Rhunön/Eragon for him. He may also break tradition and have Horst forge a weapon for him from Rhunön's brightsteel, which Eragon took from under the Menoa tree. *At the end of Book 4, Roran may go away and live in peace with Katrina (Most likely because of the promise he made to return to their home in Carvahall at their wedding ceremony). *At the end of Book 4, Roran may be killed in the last battle when Eragon attempts to kill Galbatorix (when there is a battle against Galbatorix). *Brigit might have her compensation from him for his role in the death of her husband, Quimby. (Brisingr, page 156) Murtagh's Fate What we know: *Murtagh wants to be free of Galbatorix. He values his freedom and enjoys being a Rider, even though he doesn't fully understand what that means. *Murtagh had said something to Galbatorix's soldiers to make them wonder if they were hunting him (Murtagh) via the king's orders. We have to assume it was treasonous, seditious, or that Murtagh was extremely disgruntled. *Murtagh enjoyed the thought of being the same as Eragon, from "Eldest". With a scar on his back, being a dragon rider, and what he thought was a full brother. Possibilities in Book 4 *Murtagh will most likely do things to change his true name and try to flee from the clutches of Galbatorix. *Murtagh and Thorn could help free the green dragon's egg and ensure its delivery to the Varden. He could do this as an act to change his name. Murtagh may not want the last dragon to be in bondage like Thorn. *Murtagh could die in battle. Whether from a clever spellcaster, or from Eragon and Saphira. Even though Eragon has said he would not choose who dies and who lives, when they fought in the previous books, they fought for real. If Eragon had landed a blow, he could have killed Murtagh. *Murtagh could kill another major character again, either himself or a tool of Galbatorix, or even Galbatorix himself. *Back in book one when Eragon had the vision of seeing a man alone on a beach crying with a ship sailing off into the distance, we also see two dragons in the sky. The man on the beach may be Murtagh grieving for Thorn in the event that he dies. The dragons may be Eragon's and Arya's if the last dragon egg hatches for her; the last egg is green and her magic always takes on the color of green. Possible Dragon Riders * Arya, because she has a good heart and exceptional skills in swordplay and magic. Also, she has slayed a Shade. (Varaug) You also notice that each new rider has a dragon the same color as his father. Arya's father, Evandar, was not a rider, and it is unknown whether or not Islanzadi was a Rider. Another thing to consider: Oromis explains in Brisingr that about half of all Riders were female, and there are none so far. *Roran, because he is a hardened warrior and because he is related to Eragon. All the members of Roran's family (Brom, Murtagh, Eragon) are or were Dragon Riders, with the exception of Garrow and Selena. What's more, Eragon tries to teach him magic in Brisingr, so you can believe that he learns magic at some point. * Vanir, powerful swordsman and magician, already expressed interest in becoming a Rider and was Eragon sparring partner during his training in Ellesmera. *Nasuada, because she is also a hardened warrior and would always be in contact with the egg. Also, she is the leader of the Varden. Thorn's Fate - From "Eldest" we know that Saphira, being the last female dragon, is in charge of whom she picks to mate with. We learned that what was most important to her, was the moral position of her mate. Even though she may have hated him in Eldest, Saphira began to feel something for Thorn in Brisingr after realizing that he is indeed an unwilling slave to Galbatorix. Arya answered Eragon's questions concerning Thorn when they were camped out on the plains. She said that his body was that of a mature dragon but his mind was that of a hatchling. There were spells one could cast to reduce the strange emotions, but it wouldn't erase the difference. Thorn's mind was still very young. The span of time in the books from Eldest to Brisingr were only a few weeks. Saphira showed that her choosing of a mate depended on his moral and mental state. - - As it was stated in the books, all dragons were born of great wisdom. If Saphira were to choose Thorn after he is set free from his spell and they get to know each other and grow close, she would accept him for who he is no matter what changes Galbatorix has done to him. Also, Thorn and Saphira's offspring will most likely be a wild dragon or possibly become bound by a Rider. *Thorn is connected to Murtagh. If they choose to try to break free of Galbatorix and become fugitives, there is a possibility that Galbatorix might attempt to kill him as well. This is made all the more likely because Murtagh had some heart of hearts with him when he fought Eragon in Brisingr, and it is hinted that he had some in Eldest as well. Galbatorix would not want to lose any of them. *If Thorn and Murtagh break free from Galbatorix, it is possible they will join the Varden to overthrow Galbatorix. *Glaedr bit off the last 3 feet of Thorn's tail. We have yet to see the effect this will have on him (i.e. his flying, balance, and fighting). In Eragon, when Eragon sees through Saphira's eyes while they are flying, he notices how much Saphira depends on her tail for a rudder, balance, etc. Without the last three feet of his tail, Thorn may be at a disadvantage, or crippled permanently. It is possible Galbatorix will use black magic to regrow Thorn's tail, however this is unlikely, as Glaedr's leg was never regrown by a spell. If a spell of regrowth is a spell Galbatorix only knew, he could have mentioned it to Oromis to persuade Oromis to join him when he was fighting him through Murtaugh. *It is possible that Thorn will be killed by Saphira. He will repent before he dies and it is possible that he will give Eragon his Eldunari and together Murtagh, Eragon and Saphira will overthrow Galbatorix. Arya's Fate Arya may become the next Rider. It may not be an argument, but a hint that her eyes and magic color were both green, the color of the last dragon egg. Also, the only Rider's sword in Ellesméra was Támerlein , which was green and belonged to the elvish heir of Valtharos she already has her own sword. She may encounter problems wielding Támerlein though, like Eragon. She was already knowledgeable about dragons and magic, so she wouldn't need as much training as Eragon in that regard. Arya might leave Alagaesia with Eragon, which was hinted at in his dream of two people, one male, one female, leaving in a boat or ship, with two dragons flying in the sky. Arya might die in book 4. In Brom's message to Eragon through Saphira's memory, he cautioned Eragon to be careful whom he loved because "fate has a morbid interest in our family". Angela also told Eragon in his fortune, that she could not tell if his romance would end well or ill. If Islanzadi is killed, Arya may become the new elven Queen. Arya will likely assist Eragon in the final battle with Galbatorix. Arya will likely need to aid Eragon against Murtagh again. Before the battle between the Varden and the men that feel no pain in Brisingr (book), and before Eragon and Saphira fly up to fight Murtagh and Thorn, Arya walked over to Saphira and placed her hand on Eragon's left leg, and she gave him some energy. Then she spoke to him in the ancient language, indicating the truth, and said, "Be careful, Eragon. I would not want to see you broken by Murtagh. I...". It may be that she was about to say her feelings for Eragon, despite the numerous times she denied Eragon's advances, and also when she finds out that Oromis and Glaedr are dead, she hugs Eragon,even though in the past she has not even allowed Eragon to touch her. It was also hinted (confirmed in Brisingr (book) that she was in love with the elf Faolin (killed by Durza), one of the two other elves who helped her transport Saphira's egg. Arya, a complicated elf maiden, may have developed issues with loving another person again. She probably tried to pull away, but now feels she should reveal so. However, she will not be able to use the green sword, as it is more slash and bash, which would be more suited for Roran. Rhunon could make Arya another sword with the leftover brightsteel if Arya becomes the new Rider, as it was stated that the piece of brightsteel would be enough for several swords. However, this is unlikely as Rhunon can not make swords herself, and it will be very unappropriate for Arya to make her sword like Eragon did. Nasuada's fate Christopher Paolini said in an interview that the Varden might turn against Nasuada. This came to pass in Brisingr (book), when Fadawar challenged her to the Trial of Long Knives. Paolini has also mentioned a "major change" in Nasuada will take place in book 4. This hints that she could be the Rider of the unhatched green dragon as she would be one of the very first people to come in contact with the egg, or it could mean she becomes queen. As for the "major change" in Nasauda, it is not likely she will become the last rider. If Murtagh changes sides, Nasuada might become romantically attached to him. This is supported by previous statements by both of them, hinting an attraction to each other. Nasuada might become the next ruler of Alagaesia if they defeat the Empire. Also, this could be the change Paolini talked about. It is possible that the "major change" is Nasuada switching sides because of an infatuation with Murtagh. Also it is possible that if Eragon frees Shruikan he may choose Nasuada as another rider. Nasuada has been sealed off from love due to her political ambitions and responsibilities left to her in the wake of her father's death, while she longs for romance her sights are set on the deposition of Galbatorix. Also in the first book, when Nasuada visits Eragon on the Star Sapphire, he thinks there was more to the meeting than idle curiosity. Orik's Fate He may also have more trouble with Az Sweldn rak Anhûin, even though their old clan chief has been banished. It is not likely that Orik will be the next Rider. Dwarves are not in the blood oath between the dragons, elves and humans. It took much energy, effort and time to augment the original spell to include humans. The whole land was at war and it is very unlikely that there will be enough time and spellcasters to include the dwarves into the blood oath. Galbatorix's Fate Galbatorix will almost certainly die. Galbatorix will likely die by Brisingr (Sword), which was the purpose of its creation. Other possibilities are that Shruikan could be freed from his dark bond to Galbatorix and some how turn against him. It would be possible if Eragon and Murtagh fought together against Galbatorix. Galbatorix may have his Eldunari destroyed throughout Book 4, but he will retain his other talents. Even if his power source is significantly diminished, he will not be an easy foe (unless his enslavement of the Eldunari has had significant or malicious side effects on Galbatorix). When Galbatorix revealed himself with Morzan at his side, he already had several Eldunari. Galbatorix's Eldunari might use magic to break themselves, although that is a rare occurrence and probably won't happen. The last Ra'zac said that Galbatorix was close to discovering the true name. For more information on this, look under "True Name" below. Eragon's Unfulfilled Promises *He has yet to visit Brom's tomb *He has yet to visit Elain, who had troubles in her pregnancy. *He has yet to allow Jeod an opportunity to ride Saphira (as promised in Brisingr (book)). *He has yet to visit "Du Fells Nangaroth". *He has yet to avenge Hrothgar. *He has yet to help Saphira find Dragons in other parts of the world, as he promised in Eldest. *He has yet to go back to the Menoa Tree to fulfill his promise (although the Menoa Tree took something from Eragon and thus, may have already fulfilled this promise). *He has yet to watch over Elva. *He has yet to speak his name to the Vault Of Souls. Grey Folk In an interview with Shurtugal.com, Christopher Paolini himself claimed that the Grey Folk had died out, but hinted that their descendants might have some information having to do with magic and the Vault of Souls. Its possible that the Urgals were descendants of the Grey Folk, and their powers were diminished long ago, and their true identity forgotten. In the Vault of Souls, Eragon could find something that can return their powers to them, and he would travel to the Urgal halls to deliver it to them. If their powers were returned, the Urgals could rise up and take revenge against the King. Remember, the prophesy never said that the Vault of Souls would increase Eragon's power, only that he should go there if his power was insufficient. The Menoa Tree may have information on the Grey Folk. The Grey Folk predate the Elves, yet the tree seems to be keeping a DNA archive on the races of the land. (Eragon, while trapped in the hold of the tree, felt an itch/twinge around his gut after he consented to give the Menoa Tree whatever she/it wanted. Maybe the Grey Folk have survived throughout the ages albeit in a transient form. They could have lost their mortal form due to the energy required for their spell binding the ancient language to the rules of magic. They possibly appear throughout the ages in forms like the dwarven god Guntera. The mysterious Tenga might be a descendant because Grey Folk were before the creation of the Ancient Language and did not use the words to control magic. Tenga lit a fire without the words and risked destroying himself. It is possible that the spirits are descendants from the Grey Folk. The Cover of Book 4 It has been suspected that the cover will feature an emerald green dragon facing to the right. Name of Book 4 Many people thought that Brisingr would be called Empire, as it (like Eragon and Eldest) has six letters and starts with the letter E''. Book 4 may be called ''Empire (even though this "E" and six letters trend has clearly been discarded) because it is the final book, where the Empire will be overthrown by Eragon. It will feature much of the Empire, as the Varden plan to invade Belatona and Dras-Leona before tackling Urû'baen, after their success in Feinster. It is suspected that the name of Book 4 will be Eldunari. Another theory is the title might be named Emerald on account of the third dragon's color. In an interview with his editor, Paolini said that the title of the book has something to do with Inheritance. In Eldest, Murtagh inherits his father's sword, Eragon is his inherited name, and he inherits Brisingr from the Elves/Menoa tree. The title may be something that Eragon would probably inherit, perhaps Saphira I's Eldunari. In reference to the last paragraph, Eragon could inherit the Eldunari of Bid'daum. Tenga Tenga may be a descendant of the Grey Folk. We know that he had a grey beard. He was also Angela's old mentor. Though we can only suspect the subject of her education. Angela was thought to be very old, as Oromis informed Eragon that she stayed in Ellesméra for a time, and that she is a remarkable person. If Angela is "ancient", than it is assumed that Tenga is older than her (usually the teacher has more experience, wisdom, and age than the student). Tenga is suspected to be looking for how to harvest energy from things like fire and light. Eragon asked Oromis if it was possible in Eldest, which Oromis said that "logic says it is possible", but no one has found a spell that can do it. It is also supported by this quote from Tenga "I search for the answer! exclaimed Tenga. A key to an unopened door, the secret of the trees and the plants. Fire, heat, lightning, light..." (pg 135 Brisingr (book)) Trees and plants get their energy through sunlight and soil, while fire heat and lightning are all various forms of energy that should be possible to harvest. It is possible that in Book 4 he will find the answer and teach it to Eragon, giving Eragon a huge, if not unlimited, source of energy. Oromis said that if that were possible, than they could defeat Galbatorix in an instant. True Name Early in Brisingr, the last remaining Ra'zac mentioned that Galbatorix was close to finding the true name. *One possiblity is that the true name is of Eragon himself. This would give advantages to Eragon because Galbatorix thought Morzan was Eragon's father. Galbatorix would have guessed the wrong "true name" of Eragon in this case. *It could also be the true name of the Ancient Language itself. This would give Galbatorix immense power over the nature of magic. This would be a very difficult situation for Eragon to overcome in this confrontation with Galbatorix. *It could also be the name of the representative of the dragons when they made the original pact with the elves. *It could also be the name of Alagaesia. *It may be the name of a very powerful and old dragon's Eldunari - perhaps Bid'daum's or Vrael's dragon's Eldunari. Note that an Eldunari's power is determined how old the dragon is. If Galbatorix finds an ancient Eldunari's true name, such as Bid'Daum's Eldunari, it would give him considerable power. But still very few, considering the power he can harvest from the 800 Eldunari he already posseses. It also says at the end of Brisingr when Galbotorix is fighting Glaedr and Oromis through Murtagh and Thorn that soon Galbatorix is going to become stronger: 'I am the greatest of magicians, and soon I will be even greater still.' This is an argument that suggest that the 'True Name' Galbotorix is searching for is the name of the ancient language. And, if Galbatorix finds the true name of a god, possibly the god that appeared at Orik's crowning, he could have the ultimate power. Another possibility: he is constantly becoming stronger, so he could just be referring to that. Shruikan It is possible that Shruikan is not completely corrupted, and may betray Galbatorix. This could result in Galbatorix's death, or in Shruikan's. Shruikan may be killed by either Saphira, Thorn, Murtagh or Eragon, and apologize for the evil he has done, etc. But he was bound with dark magic so his evil was beyond choice. It is highly likely that Shruikan may kill Galbatorix as Paolini has stated that he based the story on the original Star Wars trilogy, and the emperor is killed by his greatest servant, so this could mean Shruikan kills Galbatorix, but the same could also be said about Murtagh. Paolini wrote that Galbatorix killed Shruikan's Rider, and through dark magic and with the help of Morzan, bound Shruikan to himself. According to Brom's counsel to Eragon through Saphira's memory, Eragon could find some way to free Shruikan by discovering where Galbatorix overlooked a simple aspect in his spell. Shruikan may kill Galbatorix and become Saphira's mate. However, this is unlikely because of the situation that Shruikan is in. Eragon and Saphira may have to kill Shruikan to kill Galbatorix. Eragon's Dream in the First book In Eragon (book), in the chapter "Deathwatch", the following dream is described: He watched as a group of people on proud horses approached a lonely river. Many had silver hair and carried tall lances. A strange, fair ship waited for them, shining under a bright moon. The figures slowly boarded the vessel; two of them, taller than the rest, walked arm in arm. Their faces were obscured by cowls, but he could tell that one was a woman.They stood one the deck of the ship and faced the shore. A man stood alone on the pebble beach, the only one who had not boarded the ship. He threw back his head and let out a long, aching cry. As it faded, the ship glided down the river, without a breeze or oars,out into the flat, empty land. The vision clouded, but just before it disappeared, Eragon glimpsed two dragons in the sky. A likely theory is that Eragon and Arya have left Galbatorix on the beach as a punishment for his crimes. Another is that Eragon promised to the Menoa Tree that he would give her whatever she wants, and she forces him to leave Alagaesia without Saphira. In that case, Arya and Murtagh (or the other new Rider) are on the ship leaving him, the two dragons being Thorn/Greeni and Saphira. This is likely because the people are not riding the dragons, so they might not both be Riders. However, this possibility is very unlikely because Angela predicted that Eragon would leave Alagaesia forever, and this beach is most likely a beach somewhere on Alagaesia. It could be that the Menoa tree wanted Roran and Katrina's baby, and Eragon tries to stop her from taking him. He may then have been banished from Alagaesia because of this. Arya might want to go with him and take her dragon with her (Greeni). Roran could be crying on the shore because he lost both his cousin and child. This could also mean that the Vault of Souls is the "void" and the "spirits" of past Riders and dragons (who will deny Galbatorix further control of their Eldunari, rendering him vulnerable). Other characters come to the aid of Eragon and the Varden, including Brom and Selena. When the work is done and the ghosts must depart back to their eternal slumber, Eragon is crying in anguish at having to lose his parents again. There are possible answers to who the two people are on the ship: #Eragon and Arya on the ship, Galbatorix crying out. #Eragon and Arya on the ship, Murtagh crying out. #Eragon and Arya on the ship, Roran crying out. #Eragon and Nasuada on the ship, Murtagh crying out. #Eragon and Nasuada on the ship, Roran crying out. #Roran and Katrina on the ship, Eragon crying out. #Eragon and Katrina on the ship, Roran crying out. #Eragon and Arya on the ship, Sloan crying out. #Roran and Katrina on the ship, Sloan crying out. #Resurrected elf and Arya on the ship, Eragon crying out. #Brom and Oromis(long hair and elves are all women looking) and Eragon crying out. Faolin and Arya on the ship Eragon crying out. As for the two dragons in the sky, there are four possible dragons: *Saphira (highly likely). It was said in the books that the race of dragons was doomed to extinction. If Saphira died and was not part of the dream, Eragon would have been in a different state of mind. *Thorn (likely), as Saphira feels sorry for him. It's also possible that Thorn might rescue Saphira somehow, and she would then see him in a different light and show deep compassionate feelings for each other. Also it could be Murtagh crying out because Thorn had left him and gone with Eragon, Arya and Saphira instead of staying with him. *Greeni (likely, as many fans suggest this one is to mate with Saphira). *Shruikan (not very likely, but still an option). *Saphira I (very unlikely) could be returning to the void taking a dead Shruikan with her. Another possible theory is that it mentioned the two boarding the ship were taller then the rest is that the Grey Folk return to take the new Riders and their dragons away to protect the land from another tyrant coming into power. Murtagh chose to stay behind after losing Thorn and breaks down in tears after watching the people (he cared most for) leave. Yet another theory is that of Paolini's already foreshadowed outcome. The Urgal Chief, Nar Garzhvog while going to the Beor Mountains, told the story of Maghara, the Urgal who wished to be pretty. She prayed to Rahna, the creator of the Urgals, to make her pretty. In the end, as payment, Rahna took one of Maghara's eldest sons. This could mean that for the Menoa tree's promise, Eragon had to leave a child behind who meant much to him. This could be... 1. Elain's and Horst's Child (Fairly Likely). 2. Katrina's and Roran's Child (Very Likely). 3. ?'s and Eragon's Child (Not likely). 4. Elva (Very likely). Elva could stay behind because he condemned her to a horrible life, and would kill him to leave her on the shore. Katrina's child is also very likely because this would start a feud between Roran and Eragon, which could be the revenge the Menoa Tree wants. Elain and Horst's child isn't very likely because even if it started a problem, Horst and Elain are much more understanding than Roran. Whoever Eragon may be attracted, and Eragon's child, is the least likely because Eragon is only currently attracted to Arya - who is not pregnant - although it would hurt Eragon to leave his child behind. The child would probably be an elf when all the other elves possibly leave Alagaesia. When Eragon's fortune was read at Tierm, Angela predicted he would leave Alagaesia forever. Angela also said that this time would come to pass no matter which path he chose. For example, Eragon could betray the Varden and join Galbatorix but still have to leave Alagaesia. This could be possible because Alagaesia itself is in peril; going to be destroyed, etc. Perhaps the war with Galbatorix kills most of the people in Alagaesia and has rendered the landscape burnt and destroyed. Whatever happens, Eragon will leave Alagaesia, no matter which fate he chooses. But it is also mentioned by Angela in Brisingr (book) that her prediction ment nothing, the prophecy of Solembum however was important and could be trusted. =Known Living Creatures of Importance= The following may be major characters in the next book. Grey Folk *Tenga (possibly) *Angela (also suspected) It may be possible that Brom couldve been a desendent of the gray folk Dragons *Thorn *Saphira *Shruikan *Greeni (egg) Humans *Eragon Shadeslayer *Nasuada *Galbatorix *Elva *Orrin *Murtagh *Roran *Katrina *Sloan *Angela *Horst *Jeod *Helen *Albriech *Baldor *Birgit *Nolfavrell *Jormundur Elves *Arya *Eragon's guards *Queen Islanzadí *Vanir *Linnëa *Gilderien the Wise *Rhunon *Blödhgarm Riders *Galbatorix *Eragon Shadeslayer *Murtagh *Greeni's Rider Dwarves *Orik *Gannel *Vermund *Hvedra Urgals *Nar Garzhvog *Skgahgrezh (Garzhvog's brother) Unknown *Tenga Arya Category:Book 4